tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blurr
"The faster it is, the better I like it." Blurr is the fastest Autobot in motion and in conversation. He talks non-stop and continuously - if no one tells him to put a sock in it. And he is a superior messenger because he can whisk information from one place to another so fast that he is a blur in motion - hence his name - and almost a blur in giving his report until he's told to slow it down to a thousand words a minute or something somebody can understand. He is rather nervous and high-strung... not unusual for an Autobot who sometimes seems to be part-thoroughbred Cybertronic race horse (if there were such a thing). But he is courageous and loyal and determined to do what's required whether or not it's dangerous. In robot mode, he carries an electro-laser that reverses the polarity of enemy robots' microcircuits and leaving them motionless. His humanoid mode is built for speed - and he looks longer and leaner than most Autobots. When he's in his vehicular mode, he is a racing car that routinely breaks the speed of sound and then some, leaving a trailing image as it hurtles across distances. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: During the lost years when Optimus Prime and Megatron were lost to Cybertron, Blurr was a member of an Autobot resistance cell, reporting directly to Ultra Magnus. MUX History: After working as a courier on Cybertron, Blurr is now back on Earth. OOC Notes Personality: While Blurr isn't stupid -- he actually has a surprising amount of intelligence in that head of his -- his speedy nature has given him a permanent case of attention deficit disorder. Unfortunately, this makes him a bit of a ditz, as he makes a lot of impulse decisions that aren't always smart, despite his best intentions. When given a mission, Blurr takes it very, VERY seriously. He always tries to do the best he possibly can, though he works best when he's given very specific directions or orders. When left to his own impulse decisions, sometimes things can go very wrong. Logs / Posts 2015 Apr 21 - Materials Requisition << This report is actually text-only! Yeah, Blurr knows he talks too fast. >> Blurr reporting in from Autobot City on Earth. Much of the materials Iacon Logistics requested was able to be fulfilled, with the notable exception of the construction materials. Fanfare reports that construction materials are currently in low supply due to Metroplex's most recent fixes. There is a very good possibility that more construction materials will be made availble soon. However, due to the immediate need of the remaining supplies, two trips will be made. I will be taking the shuttle back to Cybertron immediately with what Fanfare has available, and once more construction material is requisitioned, the second trip will take place. I do not have an ETA on the second shuttle delivery, as we may need to strike a bargain with human contacts in order to obtain what we need. ~ Blurr ~ May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! October 16 - "Blurr Offers To Help Catch The Base Killer" Blurr slows down his report so that most Autobots can actually understand him. Players Blurr is very occasionally temped by Doomflower, but is open to application. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Shattered Glass Before the war, Blurr was an erudite and well-spoken lecturer. Since then, however, he's traded in his tidy look for the musk of a bloodthirsty warrior. This doesn't mean he's any less of an intellectual, however, and Optimus Prime puts Blurr to good use as a data interceptor. Of the utmost importance to him is retrieving stolen images of upcoming Decepticon prototypes, which he uses to gain an advantage over his surprised opponents. Also, as his name suggests, he's quite fast on both his feet and wheels. This is due to his special ability to steal kinetic energy, as it saps an object's (or, more often, an enemy's) speed, and adds it to his own, if only temporarily. He must, however, time the activation of this ability correctly, depending on the object he's stealing the energy from (like a laser blast), or else he could wind up with major, if not fatal, damage. "The smarter I am, the faster you die." Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters